Aftermath
This is how the aftermath goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Thomas: You will never rule on Cybertron. Whatever power you had here is now gone. Ryan F-Freeman: Or the Dark Spark because it's destroyed or blasted off to somewhere. Thomas: Tonight, you have shown everyone who you really are. You have shown them what is in your pure heart. Ryan F-Freeman:his Keyblade and points at Timothy Any last words, Tim? Timothy: sniffs I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that there was another way. Cody Fairbrother: Aww. to Timothy Don't be sad.a tissue to Timothy's nose Here. Blow. blows his nose Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Timothy. I'm not going to kill you. I want to tell you something. Timothy: sniffs What? Ryan F-Freeman: The Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria or on Cybertron. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. So, what's your answer, Timothy? Timothy: But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: I bet Cody and my friends can teach you. Brian the Crocodile: That's my dad and his friends. Yahoo!!! Bill and Ben: Did that crocodile just talk!? Whoa. Weird. Thomas: And can my new human friends. Timothy: Thanks, Ryan. My techno-organic buddy!Ryan Principle Celestia: I think this belongs to you. Thomas: That's nice, Principle Celestia. But, Ryan is the true prince of the Fall Formal. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Thomas: I've decided to give the honor of the Fall Formal prince to you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Brian the Crocodile: Wait a second.out a cup of tea and drinks it then spits it out My dad is a prince of the Fall Formal? Matau T. Monkey: That's right, Brian. Thomas: Principle Celestia, would you do the honors? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm ready, Principle Celestia. Principle Celestia: A true prince in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before him, but by inspiring others to stand with him. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Prince Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I do, Principle Celestia. But Thomas deserves this much more than I do. Thomas: No, Ryan. You deserved this more then me. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas is right, Master Ryan. You got what Twilight has in the Equestria Girls movie. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Matau. But who voted for me? Thomas: We don't know. Evil Ryan: Well, some of the students, your girlfriend and we might vote for you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Evil Anna: You win, Prince Ryan.to Ryan cheer Matau T. Monkey: Wow. My master helps Thomas fit in and he won the Fall Formal. Cody Fairbrother: That's right, Matau.the students Hail Ryan. All hail Ryan! Prince of the Fall Formal! students bow Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. Why are they bowing to me? whispers Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I get it. Meg Griffin: Ryan! I'm so happy that you're a prince of the Fall Formal. students cheer Thomas: Congratulations, Ryan! walks up to him Luigi: Jenna? You came for Ryan? Jenna: No, Luigi. I actually came for Thomas. Dalek: Was it four or five sugars, Prince Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't mind. Cody Fairbrother: Light me. I think the Dalek thinks that Ryan is a prince. Cody nods Evil Ryan: Bertram. Remind me to make a pendant for Ryan in the CHS Musical Showcase. nods Thomas: Hi, Jenna. I know Ryan is the Fall Formal prince. Jenna: Well, since you still have time, maybe we can dance together? Thomas: Yeah. I got time. dance together Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon friends. It's time to Party! Dylan: I wish it was time for bed, man.on the ground and sleep Human Rarity: Really, darling. with human James Evil Ryan: I guess Dylan the rabbit is sleepy after all.Adagio Dagi. May I offer you a dance? Dazzling and Cyberling? Adagio Dazzle: It's Adagio. And yes, you may. Daffy Duck: Can I dance with you and Rigby, Sonata? nods Rigby: Yay-yeah, Daffy. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Wyldstyle. You should dance with Emmet. I'll dance with Aria Blaze. does Matau T. Monkey: Bertram. Where's Sci-Twi? points to her nods and dances with Sci-Twi Cody Fairbrother: Timothy. What's the matter? Timothy: I don't wanna talk about it. Cody Fairbrother: I know. But you should be happy. Sunset is proud of you. Timothy: Who's Sunset? Cody Fairbrother: Oh man! The magic must've wiped your memory of Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: That would be me! Timothy:screams A she-demon! Save me, Cody! Don't let her get me! Cody, please! Don't let her get me! Cody Fairbrother: It's okay, Timothy! Sunset's good now! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Cody's right. Sunset is still wearing Twilight's crown. Timothy: Oh. Right. Sunset Shimmer: Tim. Are you ok? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: He's fine, Sunset. He'll regain his memory of you.his magic to help Timothy regain his memory of Sunset Timothy: Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Tim! Timothy I'm so happy that Ryan reformed you. smiles Cody Fairbrother: I wonder how Twilight's crown work on me. whispers Sunset Shimmer: You know, Cody? You can have Twilight's crown. gives it to him transforms back Cody Fairbrother: Thanks, Sunset. Watch this, Light me.Twilight's crown on his head transforms Light Cody Fairbrother: Wow! Is that you in she-demon form, Cody? nods Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Cody understands magic, Light Cody. If you know what Ryan's saying?wink Cody nods Cody Fairbrother: How do I look, Tim? looks Dark Ryan F-Freeman: 3, 2, 1. Timothy: Awesome. Sunset Shimmer: At least you and Dark Ryan have got a tail, Cody. nods Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Timothy. You should dance with Sunset. My brother Light Cody and I will sing something. playing Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, you two. Hit it! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: There was time we were apart~ Crash Bandicoot: But that's behind us now~ Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, whoa~ Sour Sweet: See how we've made a brand new start~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: And the future's lookin' up~ Matau T. Monkey: Na, na, na, na, oh~ Indigo Zap: And when you walk these halls, you feel it everywhere~ Light Cody Fairbrother: Oh, Whoa~ Thomas: Yeah, We're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah~ Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Light Cody Fairbrother: And now our time has arrived~ Twilight Sparkle: We are all together~ Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Timothy and Sunset Shimmer: Now it's better than ever~ The Mad Doctor: Yeah! It's better then ever~ Percy: You can feel it~ Ryan F-Freeman and Cyberman: Can you feel it?~ James (EG): We are back~ Evil Ryan, Emmet and Contralto: Better then ever~ Thomas: And I'm so glad that we're better~ Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin: Better then ever~ Everyone: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman, Timothy, Meg Griffin and Sunset Shimmer: Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ kisses Meg and Timothy kisses Sunset song continues Cupcake Slash: What a great party! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: It sure is, Cupcake. Thomas: Yes. I know. Ryan F-Freeman: Tim. What's your promise? Timothy: I promise never to do anything horrible to someone like you or Thomas again. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good. Maybe in the musical showcase I will join the Dazzlings as it's second leader. nods Matau T. Monkey: I thought up a great name for Gordon's band. The Steambooms. Gordon (EG): Wow, Matau! That.. band..name is awesome!! And I liked it.Matau Thank you. Thomas: Matau. I think you found a hugger. Matau T. Monkey: I Think so. Ak! Gordon. Choking, not breathing! Gordon (EG): Oh. Sorry, Matau. lets go Matau T. Monkey: Thank you, Gordon. Nice armor. Gordon (EG): Thanks, Matau. I like it. Makes me look 20% cooler. Crash Bandicoot: Nice.on Gordon's armor The Cyberlings and the Dazzlings got their Antro-pony forms. Gordon (EG): They do?? Where's Evil Ryan and Evil Anna? Ryan whistles Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me? WOW!! Evil Ryan: What are you wowing about, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: You and Adagio got antro-pony forms, Evil me. Nice wings. Evil Ryan: I got wings? nods Crash Bandicoot: Have a look.Evil Ryan a mirror to reveal he has his Anthro-pony form with siren wings Evil Ryan: Wow! That's nice. I look cool with Pony ears. I got these cool wings. That will make me and Evil Anna 80% adored. Flash Sentry: That's cool, Ryan. Evil Anna: Hi, Flash. You like me? I look amazing! I have siren wings and pony ears like the Dazzlings! Photo Finish: This is good.out a camera and takes a photo of Evil Anna and Sonata But what I am most interested in is the pendants your wearing. Anna whispers Photo Finish: Oh. They made form gems from Crash's homeworld. And they look pretty. And can I have it?for Evil Ryan's pendant Evil Ryan: Whoa! No! Photo Finish: Why no? Evil Ryan: Sorry, Photo Finish. Like the Dazzlings, these pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Photo Finish: Oh.. I see. Plus, how you be sure that pendant means a lot to you? Evil Ryan: Well, Photo. Like the Dazzlings and Contralto, two of my friends and I are Equestrian Sirens. Photo Finish:gasps You're a siren? Why are you a siren? Crash Bandicoot: The Cyberlings are Sirens!? Flash Sentry: And I thought the Dazzlings are the only ones, Crash. Evil Ryan: Well, Crash and Flash. The Dazzlings are not the only ones.coughs Because we are also Equestrian Sirens. And we got our pendants and Airachnid under our spell. Starlight Glimmer: Wow! That's cool. Bertram T. Monkey: It's cool, Starlight. And she can do what we say. Airachnid. Bring Starlight a drink for her. does Bertram T. Monkey: You see that, Cody? That is how you handle your minions. Chuckles Cody Faibrother: I think Tim and Sunset might fix the school entrance after we take a photo. pulls out a camera Photo Finish: Ok, everyone. Say cheese. Bertram T. Monkey: Chedder. takes a photo Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: You're welcome, Ryan.Ryan Well done for winning the Fall Formal. I'm so proud of you. Plus, you got what Twilight has. giggles Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sunset. I guess I knew how Twilight feels. it's time for Thomas to go Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Crash and I are coming with you. Percy: Oh, we know. Ryan F-Freeman: I got a gift for you, girls. the Dazzlings three pendants and the gems are blue smile Ryan F-Freeman: Those things have got the same abilities like yours. I made them with my magic. I giving them to you. Matau Keep an eye on Timothy, Matau. nods Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Ryan. You are nice to the Dazzlings. Thomas: Anyway. his throat to say Twilight's line You'll look for him, won't you? James (EG): Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: See you in the Friendship Games, Ryan.two rifts to Equestria and the Realm of Primes Thomas: I got a feeling that he has lots of apologies to make. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan. That crown suits you. And that Matrix suits you, OpThomas Prime. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: See you later, Twilight, Thomas and Prince Ryan. I got no strings so I have fun~ I'm not tied up to anyone~ to a rift to the realm of Primes Thomas: Bye, Dark Ryan! Plus, you know Twilight? I'm starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it. Cody Fairbrother: You three girls are going to be ok in Equestria? Adagio Dazzle: Yes, Cody. Your brother gave us these pendants he made.Cody I'll see you in the musical showcase. smiles Sonata Dusk: I'll always remember you, Cody. Twilight Sparkle: And the wings, Thomas? Light Cody Fairbrother: Time for me to go in Cody's body.so Thomas: I've been walking on two legs and handling things with these. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Cody and you will help Timothy, Sunset. One day I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Help Tim go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Thomas: Wings? Crash Bandicoot: C'mon, Thomas. Bus is leaving.into the portal Thomas: I agree with Crash. But I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back on Cybertron! Aria Blaze: Bye, Thomas. Jessica Fairbrother: Grandfather, wait for me! step through the portal. The moon rises as Bertram's watch's numbers change to 00:00, Thomas' human friends' Cybertronian Armor disappears and Charlie tries to follow them only to smack into a solid surface Cody Fairbrother: Bye, Ryan!Adagio You and your sister can go back to Equestria. There's a rift there. three girls enter and the rift closes behind them Charlie (EG): Oh, bummer. Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Charlie. Ryan will be back in the next 30 Cybertronian moons. approaches Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: Tim.coughs Why did you blame Ryan for? Timothy: Well, Evil Ryan. I have seen Ryan knows what friendship is about. Matau T. Monkey: Cody is so happy for Master Ryan, Tim. Bertram and I got a school entrance to repair. and Matau walk to the school Rigby (EG): How come you got scared by Sunset as a demon, Timothy? shrugs Evil Ryan: Must be Twilight's crown, Tim. At least Ryan survived your attack. Like what Ultron said: What doesn't kill you..bonked on the head by Rigby (EG) Rigby (EG): Let me guess "Just makes us stronger"? Sorry. Evil Ryan: It's ok, Rigby. Rigby (EG): At least Twilight's crown is with Ryan. Last thing we need is a demon girl with Cody having a desire to rule Equestria.Sunset No offence, Sunset. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan